


Accidental Break In

by authordean



Series: 200AUchallenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200AUchallenge, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drunk Castiel, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 83.     “wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Break In

Dean turns the key into his apartment, expected his roommate Benny to be fast asleep by now. The lightweight goes to bed before midnight, which Dean can’t imagine ever doing. To his surprise, he’s not alone in the living room of his apartment. A very lost looking man, half lying on the couch and half sat up, is staring at up at him.

“What the fuck? How did you get in here?” Benny wouldn’t bring a guy home without texting Dean at the very least.

The guy tries to jump up from the couch falls, tripping over his own feet, and onto the floor. “Oh man, you’re really drunk right now, aren’t you?” Dean half laughs, coming up with ways the guy could have gotten into their apartment without a key. Must be one smart drunk kid.

“Let’s get you up,” He says, grabbing the guy by the arm and half-pulling, half-pushing him back onto their sofa. He’s sniffing an awful lot and Dean starts to get a little nervous about an emotional drunk person waking up Benny at 3am. Benny only has a couple of rules about Dean coming home late; he must clean up any vomit and he mustn’t wake him up. These house rules come with severe consequences like washing up duty all month.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Shit, he’s crying, “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay, shhh.” Comforting people has never been a great skill of Dean’s. He turns the lamp on to get a good look at his burglar. He’s pretty young- probably over just above legal drinking age and is wrecked. His shirt is crumpled and his tie is hanging really loose. His dark brown hair is a mess. Luckily he’s not sick or passed out. Dean might be strong but he couldn’t lift this guy.

“So I’m Dean.” he says, “You are?”

The man looks up at him, bright blue eyes watery and hazy, “Castiel.”

“You alright, Castiel? Thirsty?” Castiel nods so Dean grabs him a glass of water. “Rough night?” He downs the glass in seconds. 

“Friend’s engagement party.” Cas tiredly mumbles, so quietly Dean can barely hear, “Threw me in here blindfolded.”

What a bitch, Dean thinks. There’s no way he can let Castiel find his way back home at this time, or in this state.

“Ouch.” He says, as Cas leans towards him, resting his head against his shoulder. Please don’t dribble, he prays silently. For a drunk person, he’s pretty alright. “Nice friends you’ve got.” 

“I just wanna go to sleep.” He whispers, eyes already closed. Dean gentle lays him down against a pillow and runs into his room for an extra blanket. He lays in over him, who snuggles down into it like a child. He bunches the blanket under his chin, balling the fabric into his hands as though hugging it. It’s actually quite sweet.

Benny’s going to wake up in the morning and freak out, so he writes him out a note on the back of an envelope and places it on the table.

_FOUND A STRAY CUTIE-CAT. DO NOT WAKE._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally at http://warriorcharlie.tumblr.com


End file.
